Conventionally, as one of the printing methods, the thermal transfer method which presses a thermal transfer sheet to a recording sheet by a thermal head, makes the heat generation element, which is a heat generation part of a thermal head, to generate heat according to the image data to be printed, makes the color material of a thermal transfer sheet to transfer to a recording sheet, and records a image is known.
Also in the printer of such a thermal transfer method, the request of printing on both sides of a recording sheet is increasing, like the usual printer.
As the printer of a thermal transfer method which makes duplex printing possible, in the patent documents 1, the thermal transfer printer which has 1st and 2nd transfer roller, 1st and 2nd passage, and a delivery passage, for, after printing on one side of a recording sheet is completed, reversing the recording sheet to print another side of the sheet is shown (patent documents 1).